Nikki Sierra
'Nikki Sierra' Nikki Sierra is 5 foot 7 , 134 pounds , has light blue yes and long blond hair. Nikki has a great figure and looked like a model in a magazine. She jogs 3 times a week and does light weights in the gym 2 times a week. Nikki learned and trained Jeet Kune do and Karate since young. Nikki is usually nice , kind and cheerful around people who are nice to her and Azure. She really hate Mitch and Amanda for what they did to Azure. She is usually a little shy around Azure. She gets pissed off when someone hurts or insults Azure. She also hates to think about her mom. Nikki's parents divorced when she was 7 years old when her mother commited a extremely serious crime that put her behind bars for the rest of her life. Nikki hated her because she abused her when she was 3. Nikki's parents separated when she was 5 when her dad has had it with her (Nikki's mom). Nikki's father remarried when Nikki was 9 years old. She liked her stepmom a lot as she treated her extremely nicely with her and always buy her things. Nikki has 1 older stepsister from her stepmom's previous Marriage and 2 younger half-brothers. Nikki was born in New york City but was raised in Los Angeles , California. She meet Azure and Chris since Preschool but Chris was a year older than them because Chris started a year later. Her dad and her stepmom liked them a lot. Nikki has a decent school life but gets picked by popular girls in school. She is smart in school getting As and Bs (More Bs than As) for all of her subjects. Nikki gets jealous when she saw Azure talking to Amanda during her middle school. When that incident happened in Junior High School , she got mad at Mitch and Amanda for hurting and embarrasing Azure as Azure got embarassed in front of the school. Azure had cried a lot during that incident that Nikki cried as well as she told her dad , her step mom and her step siblings. Azure moved to his uncle's house because of this but he still kept in touch with Chris and her. Nikki had to move back to New York City as her dad was assigned there for a while as her dad was a FBI Officer. When see moved back to Orange City during her high school days , she met Chris and Azure again and was in shocked that Chris and Azure changed a lot. Nikki looked at Azure as he had gotten more muscular , tall and how much Azure changed. When they in High school , Nikki stayed close to Azure and Chris as they gotten more close to them including Azure's older brother and one of the Female friend. During High School Prom Night , Azure told Nikki that she looked pretty and beautiful in that dress that she was wearing at that time. That made Nikki blush heavily in front of his for the first time. As they graduated from high school and moved o to College , Nikki now has a huge crush on him and she told her family and Chris about it. When she told it to Chris , Chris started teasing her to much of her dismay. Nikki is in her 1st year in Orange City College wanting to get a Degree in Business just like Azure. Nikki speaks English , Spanish and Italian since her dad is a Spanish decent and her stepmother is Italian decent (Nikki learned Italian when Nikki's dad signed her up for Italian lessons). She is currently learning Chinese from Azure. She calls herself the Lockheart diva is because she has a collection of Hearts with Locks. Her Regular Attire that she is always wearing is a Purple tank top, black jeans and purple sneakers. Her Wrestling attire is Purple sleeveless belly shirt with a purple and white wrestling tight pants with purple boots. With Azure and Chris, she wears a purple and white belly shirt, black jeans and black boots. 'Wrestling Carrer' Like Chris and Azure , she want to Prusue a Carrer in Professional Wrestling as she graudates from College. Nikki Debut in PCUW with Chris on Janaury Week 1 when she and Chris meet Azure during an interview. Nikki won her match debut defeating Amber Sotomeyer after giving Amber the Lockheart K.O. (Argentine Neckbreaker). Nikki saves Azure's Match against Mitch during New Year's War by beating the crap out of Amanda as she was interfering Azure. Azure won the match when he gave Mitch the Frostbite to him. She won the 6 Mixed Tag Match with Azure and Chris by beating Mitch , Amanda and Guntep. Nikki has her first title match at Breaking Point and she faces the Current Women's Champion Nazz. Nikki was defeat by Nazz at Breaking Point as Nazz pins her. So far thats her only title match in PCUW. She hopes she gets another title match soon. 'Family' Nikki's father is working in the FBI. Nikki's Stepmom is working as a Preschool Teacher. She has 1 older stepsister and 2 younger half brothers. Parents: Alexander Gomez Sierra (Nikki's father) , Ariadna Rosa Sierra (Nikki's stepmother) and Nikki's mother (Name unknown , currently in jail serving a life sentence) Siblings:Giovanna Garcia Sierra (Nikki's Older Stepsister , her name was changed when Nikki's stepmom married to Nikki's dad) , Bernadez Gomez Sierra and Bermudez Gomez Sierra (Younger Half-brother twins) Friends: Azure Keith Lee (Close Friend , Crush) , Chris O'Mac (Close Friend) , Ace Lee (Close Friend) and Flare Powers (Close Friend). 'Ringnames/Nicknames' *The Lockheart Diva 'Finishers' *Lockheart K.O.(Argentine Neckbreaker) *Lockheart Slam (Moonsault Slam , someimes from top Rope) *The Lockheart Submission (Sharpshooter) *Cold Rush Hour (Dragon Sleeper , learned from Azure) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Orange City Dragons 'Title Reigns' *Currently None 'Entrance Music' *A Girl Like That by The Eleventh Hour (Torrie Wilson's 3rd and Last WWE Theme) Category:PCUW OCs